


Performance Anxiety

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seen in a Pensieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Anxiety

Lily woke suddenly as a scream rang through the dormitory, easily piercing the curtains of her bed. Scrambling out of her mattress' grasp, she hurried to Viola's bedside, joined by the other girls. "Vi?" she asked quietly, "Is everything all right?"

"Just... a nightmare," came the shaky voice. Lily parted Viola's curtains cautiously and peered in. 

"Want to talk?"

The other girl shook her head, but words spilled out anyway. "It was terrible! I'd forgotten everything! For every exam! Couldn't answer a single question!"

Lily bit back a smile - OWL terror, again - and concentrated on comforting her distraught friend.


End file.
